Heboh Musim Panas
by Cherry-Sakura05
Summary: Para Dewa menghabiskan liburan bersama prajurit2nya. tapi adaaa saja yang terjadi! ada apa gerangan? baca fic ini!


**Heboh Musim Panas**

* * *

HaHiHuHeHo! Hola semua! Cherry balik lagi dengan fic baru...Aduh,kok mandangin Cherry sampai segitunya sih? Jadi malu,hehehehe *dihajar rame-rame* iyaaa ampun,saya terpaksa menunda apdet fic Misteri Patung Athena (MPA) karena ide lagi buntu,mohon masukannya duuunk! Request juga boleh!

Sebenernya fic ini udah dibikin sejak lama tapi karena waktu itu saya mikir fic ini kurang bagus jadilah terbengkalai,tapi gak tau ada angin apa lagi pengen baca fic-fic lampau,ternyata oke juga. Tapi itu kan tergantung orang yang membacanya ya! Hehehehe... #curhat gak jelas

**Disclaimer**: MasakMi KuduMatang #digampar bolak-balik# Eh salah,yang bener SS itu punya Masami Kurumada. Ya kan om? *bling-bling eyes* *ditabok karena bikin kesel*

**Warning: Aneh,OOC,GaJe,tak suka jangan baca!**

* * *

Di hari liburan musim panas yang pertama,ksatria para dewa bersorak kegirangan karena mereka mendapatkan cuti panjang dari kewajiban melindungi sang majikan.

Di berbagai tempat yang berbeda dengan penguasa yang berbeda pula,baik Saint,Marina,Asgardian,Spectre sampai Tenshi Artemis sekalipun bersorak-sorak heboh merayakan lepasnya mereka dari kepenatan sehari-hari. Mereka semua melemparkan helm cloth mereka ke udara layaknya merayakan wisuda sarjana.

Ditengah-tengah keriuhan itu,Gemini muda menghampiri Author.

Kanon: "Cher,sayembara itu gimana jadinya?"

Cherry: "Wah jangan diliat dulu,masih rahasia! Yang ikutan baru dikit,napa di sini loe gak laku Non?"

Kanon ( kesel ): "Gara-gara elo kan! Udah capek-capek bikin sayembara buat gue dapetin pacar di MPA chap 4 malah si Saga yang banyak dapet permintaan!"

Cherry: "Yeee! Salahin aja kakak loe,cewek2 jadi salah ngira Saga itu elo. Alhasil tiap hari dia dikeroyok Kanon Fangirl! Gue kan maunya elo yang dikeroyok! Makanya kasih tau dong perbedaan antara Saga sama elo sendiri."

Kanon: "Gue lebih cakep daripada kakak gue!"

Cherry: ( geleng2 kepala )

Kanon: "Gue lebih tinggi daripada Saga!"

Cherry: "Shaka dengan kondisi patah tulang gak bisa bergerak dan mata buta sekalipun tau kalo tinggi kalian sama dan jika ditambah dengan rambut,Saga lebih tinggi satu mili daripada elo!"

Kanon: "Apa pentingnya sih?! Gue gak mata duitan dan ambisius kayak Saga!"

Cherry: "Bohong besar! Kemaren malam gua liat elo bantuin si Aiolia balik ke kuilnya karena takut dimarahin Aiolos setelah dia bayar goceng ke elo!"

Kanon: "Hah? Kok tau? Berarti sekitar jam 2 kemaren loe gak tidur ya? Hayoo jangan-jangan elo tidur di kuil Shaka yaa?" ( ngancam balik )

Cherry: "Ih,apa sih Non? Shaka bukan hentai mind kayak elo! Enak aja! Loe pikir gue apaan! Ya udah ntar kita lanjutin lagi. Gue ada janji sama Saori nih."

Kanon: "Loh? Tumben?"

Cherry: "Iya,gue dijadiin panitia pariwisata antar dewa!" ( menjauh kearah kuil Papacy )

Kanon: ( garuk-garuk kepala )

**-Beberapa jam kemudian-**

Saori ( mendadak muncul ): "Wahai saint-saintku!"

Saga: "Athena-sama..." ( langsung membungkuk hormat diikuti semua saints )

Saori: "Kupikir ada baiknya kita menghabiskan liburan musim panas ini bersama-sama. Tapi aku tidak memaksa kalian yang tidak ingin ikut. Hanya saja yang tidak ikut **wajib menyumbang sukarela** sebagai biaya liburan saint yang ikut acara ini." (?)

Aphro ( bisik-bisik ke DM ): "Ini gimana sih,katanya sukarela tapi kok wajib?"

DM: "Ya sama aja si saos tiram ini maksa kita untuk ikut!"

Aldebaran: "Yaaaaah...padahal aku mau main arung jeram di Brazil!" ( udah siap dengan pelampung,helm,dayung sampe perahu karet )

Saori: "Cherry-san,silahkan diabsen satu-satu siapa yang bersedia ikut. Saya masuk kedalam dulu."

Cherry: "Baiklah,kau mau ngapain?"

Saori: "Saya kepanasan disini. Mau dingin-dinginan di dalam pake AC baru. Camus,kamu ikut saya!"

Camus: "Baik Athena."

Cherry+Saga ( sweatdrop ): "Jangan-jangan Camus disuruh ikut supaya bisa hemat listrik...dasar Athena pelit!"

**-Beberapa saat kemudian-**

Cherry: "Uhm,oke. Jadi yang ikut,Goldies semua ikut,Bronzies lima orang,Silvers gak ada. Oke,cukup!"

Saga: "Yakin kalian gak mau ikut? Mesti bayar loh." ( nanya ke Silver saints )

Silvers1: "Kami yakin kok,Saga-sama. Kami sudah punya rencana masing-masing."

Silvers2: "Saya udah kangen sama nenek saya."

Silvers3: "Saya juga."

Milo ( nangis2 berusaha meluk Shaina ): "HUAAAAAAAA! NAPA KAMU GAK IKUT SIH,BEB?!"

Shaina ( lari menjauh dari Milo ): "Bisa gak kau gak bertingkah seperti anak-anak? memalukan tau! ( blushing ) aku kan ada janji jalan-jalan sama Saint wanita temen-temenku. Milo,lepaskan!"

Milo: "Gak mau! Shaina! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Huaaaaa! Demi kalajengking piaraanku! Kembalilah!" ( teriak2 gaje bin lebay )

Aiolia: "Hei Milo. Kau serius akan berubah jadi pria cengeng hanya karena Shaina tak bisa menghabiskan waktu musim panas bersamamu?"

Milo ( menoleh ): "Apa kau bilang?"

Sikap Milo langsung berubah 180 derajat dari yang tadi. Tak lupa ia mengibaskan rambut panjangnya dan menggigit setangkai mawar serta efek dramatis kilauan di sekitarnya. Bahkan ia mendadak pake mahkota raja. Silvers sweatdrop melihatnya. Ternyata Milo yang dikenal kuat dan beringas bisa norak juga.

Milo: "Fufufufufu~ lelaki berkharismatik sepertiku mana mungkin menjadi lelaki cengeng macam itu. Aku ini eksekutor Sanctuary! Apa kata orang nanti kalo aku mempermalukan posisi Scorpio terlebih pada saint Scorpio sebelum diriku?" ( mengerling pada Aiolia )

BUAGH!

Marin: "Jangan main-main Milo! Begitu-begitu Shaina serius padamu!" ( mengibas-ngibas tangannya yang agak memerah setelah dipakai memukul Milo )

Aiolia ( menggenggam tangan Marin ): "Ya ampun Marin,tangan kamu gak apa-apa kan? Jangan pake tanganmu yang halus ini untuk memukul si kalajengking itu!"

Milo ( dengan benjol dikepalanya ): "Iya bener! Jadi cewek kok sangar amat!"

Aiolia ( menjitak Milo tanpa ampun ): "Bukan gitu bego. Aku hanya khawatir tangan pacarku ternoda karena memukulmu yang sok penting ini!"

Milo: ( cemberut dengan benjol bertingkat-tingkat dikepalanya )

* * *

Menjelang keberangkatan...

Saori: "Kalian sudah siaaap?"

All saints: "SIAAAAP!"

Saori: "Kita berangkaaat!"

Saga: "Anu..maaf Athena-sama. Kenapa spectre,marina,asgardian sampe tenshi artemis ada disini?"

Saori: "Kita pergi bareng mereka."

All saints: "APAAAAA!"

Cherry: "Oke,oke...semua sudah naik. Bagaimana dengan kalian? Sudah siap?" ( Auhor minta bantuan temen-temen dari School Rumble untuk menjadi supir bus pariwisata antar dewa ini. Bagi yg ga tau School Rumble itu apa,cari saja di mbah go*gle )

Mikoto: "ALWAYS!"

Akira: "Selalu siap kapan saja."

**-Di dalam bus-**

Tsukamoto: "Silahkan pasang sabuk pengaman kalian." ( bicara lewat toa )

Seiya: "Eh? Pake sabuk pengaman juga?"

Tsukamoto ( ketawa ): "Ya iyalah,masa pake sabuk juara!"

Freya: "Kak,aku sudah tak sabar!"

Hilda: " Sepertinya ini akan jadi perjalanan yang menyenangkan."

Begitu bus-bus itu dijalankan,mereka langsung ngebut gila-gilaan.

Bus Hilda,Hades,Artemis dan Poseidon langsung nyalip-nyalip bus Athena cs.

Saori ( merasa tertantang ): "Kita juga jangan mo kalah sama mereka! Kejar mereka! Tunjukkan siapa yang berkuasa disini!"

Cherry: "Kalo gitu mana duitnya! Sini! Harga bensin mahal!"

Saori: "Oh...ya...gak jadi..." ( sayang sama duitnya )

Cherry: "Telat! Aku udah nerima tantangan mereka! ( langsung injak gas dalam-dalam )

All saints+Saori: "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Shiryu ( nyekik Cherry dari belakang ): "HIIIIEEEYY! KAU YAKIN PUNYA SIM UNTUK BUS INI?!"

Cherry: "Aduh! Iya! Aku punya kok. Tenang aja." ( nyengir sambil menoleh 180 derajat kebelakang )

Shun: "Lebih baik lihat kedepan. DEPAAAAANN! AWAS DEPAAAAANN!"

Cherry: "Iya,iya. Ribut! Tutup mulutmu dan carilah pegangan! Aku akan ngebut!"

Cherry memindahkan persneling dan mulai menyalip kendaran-kendaraan tak berdosa di tengah perjalanan (?).gak tau gimana nasib Asgardian,Marina,Tenshi dan Spectre yang udah menunjukkan wajah sekarat yang nempel ke jendela kaca bus masing-masing saat nyalip bus mereka.

Hilda: "Ayoooooo! Lebih kencang lagiiii! Kitalah raja jalanan! Buahahahahaha!"

Freya ( shock ): "Ka-kakak..."

Siegfried ( lebih pucat lagi ): "Hi-hilda-sama..."

Hildalah satu-satunya yang menikmati proses perjalanan kala itu.

* * *

BRRRRMMMMMM!

NGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENGGG!

CKIIIIIIIIIITT!

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

TUHAAAAAAAANN! AKU BELUM MAU MATI SEBELUM KAWIIIIN! ( siapa ini? )

OOOOOOOOOOMMM!

"WUAAAAAAA! BRRRRRR!" Mulut Isaac udah ngembang-ngembang kayak Scooby doo naik roller coaster.

BRRRRMMMM! ! ! ! !BBBRRRMMM! ! ! NGEEEEENGGG! ! ! CKIIIITTT! ! ! NGGGEEEENNGG! ! ! ! ! ! !

Cherry dan yang lainnya ngebut gila-gilaan bak sopir angkot kejar setoran.

mendekati lampu merah...CKKIIITT! GABRUUUKK!

Sopir-sopir 'andalan' mengerem mesin. Semua penumpang langsung nyusruk nabrak kaca depan. Syukur tuhan,mereka masih menaati lampu lalu gak,author gak tau juga deh nasib Seiya dkk sampai di tujuan...mungkin cerita ini langsung ditamatin!

* * *

**Di bus Poseidon**

Krisna(kembali ke tempat duduknya): "SUMPAH! Sopir-sopir stress dah yang nyopir bus ini! Gak mau lagi aku naik bus kayak gini!" (sewot)

Mikoto (cengar-cengir malu): "Maaf deh..hehehehe..."

Julian*Poseidon*: "Kalian semua gak apa-apa? Thethys,ambilkan aku minum..."

Thethys: "Baik,tuanku..."( menyodorkan segelas air mineral yang didapat dari Mikoto )

Kanon: "Poseidon-sama,Isaac pingsan."

Poseidon: "Loh? napa pingsan?"

Kanon: "Tadi pas rem mendadak,dia tergencet sampai kering..."(melirik Isaac yang sedang dikipasi Io)

Poseidon dan Thethys bengong gak tau mau ngomong apa.

**Di bus Hilda**

Hilda(mengelus punggungnya): "Haduh,haduh,haduuuhh..."

Freya(muka khawatir): "Kakak nggak apa-apa?"

Hilda: "Nggak,Cuma punggungku aja yang terantuk. Keliatannya aku terlalu semangat. Yang lainnya gimana?"

Spontan,Freya menoleh ke para Asgardian-nya.

Serigala-serigalanya Fenrir melolong terus tanpa henti meratapi tuannya yang pingsan. Siegfried jungkir balik di kursinya. Alberich yang tadinya asyik membaca buku,terkapar dengan buku menutupi wajahnya. Sedangkan Thor,kapak-kapak gedenya hampir menebas Mime dan nyangkut di langit-langit atap bus. Yang lainnya gak tau deh,udah pada terbang kemana-mana.

Freya(sweatdrop): "Eh,Ehm,hmm..mereka baik-baik aja kok,kak."

Akira (sambil ngasih balsem ke Freya): "Maaf ya,nih sebagai permintaan maafku..."

**Di bus Athena.**

Saori: "TIDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKK!"

Saga: "Athena!"

Seiya: "Saori-sama,anda tidak apa-apa?!"

Saori: "RAMBUTKU! Baru tadi pagi di creambath dengan embun pagi gunung olympus! BAJUKU! Robek-robek sana-sini,baju mahal limited edition dari Paris yang harganya jutaan! SEPATUKU hilang sebelah! Tidaaaaakk! Itu sepatu keluaran terbaru Saint Brand! Ilang deh duitkuuuuuu!" ( nangis bercucuran air mata dengan kondisi mengenaskan (?))

Saga+Seiya ( Balik kanan ke tempat duduk masing-masing ): "Oh gitu. Syukurlah dia masih hidup."

Sementara itu,Gold Saint lainnya udah kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dengan wajah pucat. Sebelumnya mereka sempat terhempas ke kaca sakit,tapi gak masalah. Justru orang yang terhempas belakangan yang membuat mereka menderita lahir batin,yakni raksasanya itu hampir bikin temen-temennya masuk surga. Tapi sayangnya,gak jadi. *hehehehe*

**Di bus Hades**

Pandora(terhuyung-huyung sambil megang kepalanya): "Aduuhh...Hades-sama,anda dimana?"

Hades: "Disini..saya baik-baik aja..." (dibopong Minos)

Pandora: "Syukurlah kalo begitu...(melihat para Spectre-nya) tapi mereka..."

Hypnos: "Sayang sekali kau sudah diperingatkan Hades untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu ya,Dik."

Thanatos: ( mengangguk dengan muka kusut )

Sawachika ( ketakutan setengah mati ): "Err...anu...maaf..."

Pandora: "Tak apa."

Kondisi spectre-spectre-nya sih gak jauh beda sama penumpang bus Athena dan aja author malas ketik panjang-panjang... bedanya suasana di bus Hades sekarang ini lebih mirip kuburan daripada bus.

**Di bus Artemis**

Artemis ( kepalanya terantuk ): "AHAHAHAHAHA! Sepertinya saya melihat bulan dan bintang di atas kepala saya,padahal masih ada matahari. Ini diluar angkasa yaa?"

Icarus: "Artemis-sama! Sadarlah!"

Kasihan...

OH TIDAK! Lampu merah mulai berganti menjadi sopir cewek dadakan baru terima SIM itu pun siap para penumpang berwajah pasrah duduk di belakang. Shaka,Krisna,Freya,dan Pandora komat-kamit berdoa memohon pada Yang Maha Kuasa mengharap perlindungan-Nya.

Yang terjadi,terjadilah! ! !

TING! Lampu hijau. . . .

Si sopir memindahkan persneling dan menginjak gas sedalam-dalamnya.

**-Keadaan penumpang-**

Belok kanan...penumpang juga kekanan...

Belok kiri...penumpang juga kekiri...

Nge-rem... Seisi bus kompak nyusruk dan nabrak kaca depan berjamaah...

Sampai ditujuan...

Semua penumpang RIP...

* * *

**Behind the Scene**

DM: "Wuahahahahahaha! Semuanya bakal jadi koleksi di dinding kuilku! Baru kali ini aku mendapat wajah dewa untuk kupajang disana!"

Cherry: "DM! JANGAN MACAM-MACAM! ( DM ditinju sampai terbang dan giginya patah semua ) bukannya kau ikut dalam bus itu?!"

DM: "Memang,aku pergi ke underworld sebentar untuk menyaksikan penderitaan kalian dari sana. Dan si Saos Tiram ini maksa untuk ikut!"

Saori ( ikut-ikutan ): "Baguslah,kalo semua pada RIP,berarti aku dong yang jadi tokoh utama Saint Seiya?! WUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Rakyatku,bekerjalah demi aku! Lho,mana semua orang?"

~~~~~~~~~~~...silence...~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ternyata mereka pergi ke Masami Kurumada untuk bikin Saint Seiya lagi sebelum musim panas berakhir.

* * *

**-omake-**

Semua Author di sibuk merayu-rayu Om Masami dan Seiya cs agar mereka mau memberikan hak cipta atas tokoh SS dengan harga yang pantas. Namun apa daya,Om Masami keukeuh tidak mau memberikan hak ciptanya dan surat perjanjian hak ciptanya dijaga oleh Team Skipper *ninja penguin* –penguin of madagascar- di Central Park Zoo.

Saking kesalnya,salah satu Author fanatik sampe mengeluarkan bazooka agar Om Masami rela menyerahkan hak cipta. Segera saja,Om Masami dengan sigapnya membelah dua bazooka itu dengan pedang samurai yang tiap hari diasah layaknya samurai zaman edo.

Dan sepertinya para Author cukup waras untuk tidak menantang maut dan segera meninggalkan kediaman Masami Kurumada. Tak lupa mereka juga melambai-lambai lebay ala opera sabun pada chara favorit mereka.

Om Masami tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan sampai saat ini jika kita membaca Disclaimer,sang Author tetap setia memasukkan nama beliau kedalamnya.

_**~THE END~**_

* * *

*dikeroyok massa*

SYUKURLAH! AKHINYA! AKHIRNYA! Ada juga Fanfic saya yang tamat setelah sekian banyak Fic bikinan saya yang ngegantung! ( nangis terharu ) *Author langsung bikin syukuran potong kambing dirumah*

"Hoi! Napa harus kambing?!" protes Shura gak terima.

"Napa loe disini?! Pergi sana ke tempat om Masami! ntar peran loe ketuker sama Aphro lagi!"

"Oh iya ya..." Shura langsung ngacir.

Nah makasih untuk readers yang udah meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini.

Gak keberatan kan meninggalkan review?

Komentar,pujian,saran,kritik,bahkan request juga boleh biar saya bisa bikin fic yang bagus lagi untuk yang selanjutnya ^^

Thanks for All! ^^


End file.
